


Azurphra's LGBT Destiny Month Challenge Submissions

by Azurphra



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'll try to keep up but we all know I won't, LGBT Destiny Month, LGBT Destiny Month Submission, M/M, Multi, Polyromantic Relationship, Unrequited Love, do guardians like celebrate birthdays or rebirthdays or something?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurphra/pseuds/Azurphra
Summary: What it says in the title.





	1. Day 1: Vanguard, Down Time - Vanguard OT3

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to do this too, here's the link: https://lgbtdestinymonth.tumblr.com/themes

With a yawn, Zavala closed his bedroom door, groggily making his way into the dim room only lit by the light slipping through the closed curtains. He wanted so bad to just lay down and fall asleep right that second, but he decided against it.

Instead Zavala began pulling off his armor, piece by piece, letting them drop to the floor carelessly. ‘I’ll pick them up later’, Zavala told himself. He peeled off his under clothing as well, grabbing a pair of soft pajama pants with the intent to sleep comfortably. 

Once Zavala was wearing the pajama bottoms, he let out a relieved sigh and made his way to his bed. Crawling under the blankets, he let out one final yawn before closing his eyes. 

Then the door to Zavala’s bedroom cracked open, interrupting Zavala from his attempt to fall asleep after the long day he had. He opened one eye open as he looked up at whoever was at his door, a little annoyed. 

“Cayde?” Zavala asks, staring up at Cayde, squinting a little. “Wha-? Do you need something?” 

“Yeah,” Cayde mumbles out, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “Scoot over.”

Zavala nods, moving away from the side to give Cayde room to lay down. Cayde practically falls into the bed, letting out a tired grumble as he fumbled to get under the covers. He shuffled closer to Zavala, wrapping one arm around the larger man’s waist and pressed the side of his face into Zavala’s shoulder. 

Neither of them speak, both too tired to even try to talk. There was a short quiet before once more, the bedroom door opened, both men turning to look at Ikora, smirking a little. 

“Oh well now I feel left out,” Ikora laughs.

“There’s still room,” Zavala mumbled back, lifting up the blankets to his side. 

“Oh good,” Ikora replies, closing the door behind her and walked to the side of the bed, crawling in with the other two men. She curled up next to Zavala, head on his chest as he wrapped a arm around her, pulling her closer. Her hand found Cayde’s, her fingers wrapping into his as she closed her eyes, letting herself relax. “Goodnight, Cayde. Goodnight, Zavala.”

“Goodnight,” Zavala groggily mumbled out. 

Cayde grunted out something that sounded like, “G’night.”


	2. Day 2: Vanguard, Surprise - Andal/Cayde

“Well,” Andal thought out loud as he practically fell onto his couch, grumbling a little. “That’s one more completely useless Consensus meeting.”

“Oh I bet,” Cayde’s voice called out from the kitchen. 

Andal jumped, he had not been expecting to hear Cayde, let alone have him be in Andal’s apartment. He paused, then let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat. “Hi, Cayde.”

“Howdy,” Cayde replies, sticking his head out from the doorway. “You like donuts, right?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Andal nods, raising an eyebrow at the question. “Who doesn’t?”

“Hive, probably,” Cayde smirks a little, his head disappearing back into the kitchen. There was a slight shuffling noise, before Cayde reappeared from the kitchen, in one hand holding a plate with a huge stack of donuts and in the other, two large bottles of gin. He set all three objects onto the coffee table in front of Andal before taking a seat next to him on the couch, grabbing one of the obviously a little expensive bottles of gin and flicked it open. 

“Uh, why?” Andal asks, watching Cayde throw his head back and let the semi translucent deep blue liquid flow down into his mouth. 

“What day is it?” Cayde answered Andal’s question with another question. 

“November 12th,” Andal replies, then it clicked in his head. “Oh right.”

“Yeah, oh right,” Cayde laughs. “It’s your re-birthday, I came here to celebrate.”

“Oh,” Andal chuckles and reaches for the other bottle of gin, tugging the top off with almost no effort. “Well thanks, I guess.” 

“You’re welcome,” there’s a short pause between the two before Cayde motions towards the donuts. “Eat some donuts, those cost me like 260 glimmer.”

That was certainly surprising to Andal, his gaze turned towards Cayde, a little curious. “Why so much?”

“Cause they got beer in them, specialty donuts by that one bakery down in midtown, you know the one?” 

Andal nodded, he knew which bakery Cayde was talking about. It’s run by some old couple, all of their food is more expensive than needed but it’s still damn good and they sell stuff that no other store in all of the Last City sells them. “And how about the gin, a single bottle probably costed like, what, 410 glimmer each?” 

“575, actually,” Cayde laughed a little. “Nothing but the best for my second favorite Vanguard.” 

“Ah piss off,” Andal chuckles, elbowing Cayde in the shoulder at the joke. 

“You think you can beat Saint in a favorite Vanguard challenge?” Cayde drank some more of his own gin as Andal reached forward and took a donut, a teal colored one with white sprinkles. “No one, and I can’t stress this enough, no one can beat Saint in that challenge. I mean, you are certainly a close second, you’d probably get first place if you also fed the city’s pigeons with a bunch of old people every Thursday or something else like that.” 

Andal laughs, taking a sip before replying. “Honestly, can’t even blame you for picking Saint over me. That guy is as lovable as they come.”

“I know right? You probably get to see Saint being all lovable all the time too, lucky.” 

“Yeah, get to see his absolute hatred of Fallen up close too.”

“Really?” Cayde turned to Andal, a little curious. “I mean, I don’t like the Fallen as much as the next guy, but I wouldn’t call it hatred.”

Andal nods, taking another sip. “Whenever Fallen are brought up, his usually nice demeanor just kinda melts away until the subject changes to something else. He also isn’t that merciful with them, he refuses to cooperate with them and when overseeing strikes, he encourages Guardians to not miss any of them. Kinda surprised you haven’t noticed.”

“Eh, don’t really pay much mind to that, I suppose,” Cayde shrugs, turning back into his spot. “Wonder why.”

“No clue, though I bet he was probably killed by Eliksni in his past life or something,” 

“No disagreement here,” Cayde nods, before changing the subject. “Oh, right, also Shiro wanted me to apologize but he couldn’t be here, he was needed on some mission and is going to be back in a few days. Said he had a some gift for you.” 

“Bet it won’t be as good as gin and beer donuts,” Andal chuckled, taking a bite out of the donut in his hand. He chewed it for a second, before nodding a little. “These are actually pretty good, you should try one.” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Cayde cooed out, plucking a donut off the stack and took a large bite from it. He chewed it for a second, before swallowing. “Damn, those are pretty good.” 

“So, uh,” Andal paused, staring down at his bottle before glancing up at Cayde. “Got anywhere else to be tonight?”

“Nah,” Cayde shrugged. “You?” 

“Nope, nowhere for me either,” Andal replies. “There’s no more meeting assigned tonight and I’m not supposed to be overwatch for any fireteams either. I should be good.” 

“Good, then I get you all to myself,” the Exo lets out a chuckle. 

“Lucky you,” they both laughed before falling into a mutual quiet. 

Minutes passed slowly in the silence, a friendly comradery built up over years from hardships. How long had he known Cayde, Andal wondered to himself, about 85 years if he had to guess but he wasn’t sure. 

They had both been through a lot in that time, both separately and together, there had been times where their relationship, their friendship, had been in danger of falling apart but it always worked out between them. There had been more than once one or both of them almost dies, or something causes them to fight, even Andal’s position as Hunter Vanguard has caused issues between them now that he’s often too busy to be around Cayde and Shiro as much as he once liked. 

Their friendship was as strong as ever though, as those hardships only made them grow closer. But there has been a single underlying threat to their friendship that Andal has kept to himself for 20 years now, possibly more, but only after he became the Hunter Vanguard did he actually realize the issue’s existence. 

“Hey Cayde,” Andal spoke up finally, Cayde glances at him. 

“Hm?” 

The words took a second to form in Andal’s mouth. “I love you.”

Cayde almost seemed to still at those words before he let out a chuckle, taking a drink from his own bottle. “Heh, yeah man, love you too.”

Andal had said those words before, long before they gained the hidden meaning, and Cayde always took it as platonically, a joke, nothing serious. But to Andal, it was everything but a joke. 

But he was fine that Cayde only thought of it as a joke, even if it wasn’t a joke to him.


End file.
